The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules
|name=Breakin' Da Rules |image= |caption=North American cover art for PlayStation 2 |aspect ratio=4:3 |resolution=480p (EDTV) 480i (SDTV) |developer=Blitz Games Helixe (Game Boy Advance) |publisher=THQ |distributor= |license= |show name=''The Fairly OddParents'' |engine= |version= |release date= |genre=Action game |modes=Single-player |ratings= |platform=Game Boy Advance Nintendo GameCube Microsoft Windows PlayStation 2 Xbox |media=1 × Nintendo optical disc 1 × DVD-ROM |requirements= |input=DualShock 2, Nintendo GameCube controller, Gamepad }} |} The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules is a video game released for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and the PC in 2003. It features characters from The Fairly OddParents. It was developed by Helixe and published by THQ. Its sequel, The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown is on GameCube, Game Boy Advance and PS2. The console versions of this game features a different plot than the PC version. Plot Once again, Timmy Turner's mother and father have gone on a vacation, and left Timmy with the evil babysitter Vicky. When Timmy tries to make a wish, his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda tell him that it's against "Da Rules". Outraged, Timmy wishes he didn't have to follow the rules. So, Cosmo destroys the book. Vicky arrives, and gains possession of Da Rules. She wishes Timmy was still sleeping, and since she has possession of a fairy item, her wish is granted. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda go to Fairy Court, and are accused of destroying Da Rules. Jorgen Von Strangle gives the three of them 49 ½ hours to find the missing pages of Da Rules. Timmy must navigate through ten levels and find the pages before Vicky's wishes become too extreme! The PC version features a different concept. Here, Juandissimo Magnifico tricks Timmy into wishing the book destroyed so that Cosmo and Wanda will get in trouble for it. It also features an appearance by Vicky's mother (at Timmy's age, as the level featuring her is set in the past), named Nicky. Here, she looks and acts exactly like Vicky, which is a direct contradiction to the series itself (although the game was released before Channel Chasers, where Vicky's parents first appeared). In the Game Boy Advance version, Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-Fairies are the main antagonists, and they steal Da Rules from Cosmo and Wanda. Characters *Timmy Turner (playable) *Cosmo (advisor) *Wanda (advisor) *Vicky (main antagonist) *Jorgen Von Strangle (secondary antagonist) *Mr. Turner (cameo at beginning and end) *Mrs. Turner (cameo at beginning and end) *Chester McBadbat (playable) *A.J. (playable) *Crimson Chin (victim) *Tootie (tertiary antagonist) *Denzel Crocker (secondary amtagonist) *Doidle *Mark Chang (secondary antagonist) *Country Boy (secondary antagonist) *Spatula Woman (secondary antagonist) *Gilded Arches (secondary antagonist) *King Arthur (victim) *Lancelot *Yugopotamians (secondary antagonists) *Anti-Fairies (secondary antagonists) Levels Each level of the game is accessed through a part of Timmy's house and is based on an episode from the television show. Most of them feature Timmy in a different costume. They all begin with an animated loading screen similar to the title cards used in the show complete with the phrase "The Fairly OddParents in..." before the level's title. Besides the house serving as a HUB to the game's levels, Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl serves as a save point. The game starts with a training level that can only be played once. Taking place inside Timmy's dreams, Timmy is wearing PJ's. A Badge Too Far Based on the "Oh Yeah!" short Scout's Honor, as well as partially The Boy Who Would Be Queen do to a due to a disguise that resembles features of Timantha. After taunting Vicky before heading off for an overnight Squirely Scout trip, Vicky wishes there was some way she could prove that the Creme Puffs are superior. This gives her magical scout badges which put the Creme Puffs in her control. Over night, the Creme Puffs kidnap all the Squirely Scouts but Timmy who fights through their forces and takes the badges from Vicky. Timmy's costume in this level is his Squirely Scout uniform and a disguise reviving Timantha. The level is accessed through Timmy's closet. The Vicky Virus Based on the episode Power Mad. Vicky wishes that Timmy and his friends Chester and A.J. would live inside there computer game. Trapped inside, Timmy finds his friends and beats the game's CPU who is a computerized Vicky. Timmy's costume in the level is a Virtual Reality Suit. The level is accessed through Timmy's video game set. Chinless Blunder Based on the episode Chin Up!. Finding Timmy reading his Crimson Chin comic books, Vicky wishes that the Chin was useless and that Timmy were there to see his hero without powers. Assuming the identity of Cleft, Timmy discovers that the Chin's powers have been given to Country Boy, Spatula Woman, and the Gilded Arches. Stopping the criminals, Timmy restores the Chin's powers and leaves Chincinnati. Timmy's costume in this level is that of his alter ego Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. This level is accessed through Timmy's comic book collection. Mini Timmy Based on the episode Tiny Timmy. Checking on Timmy, Vicky finds him in the bathroom and comments on how dirty the bathtub is. She wishes that there was a way Timmy could clean every tiny nook and cranny and leaves leaving Timmy to magically shrink and fall in the tub's drain. Fighting the germs within, Timmy manages to clean the tub and return to his bathroom where he completes the wish and returns to normal size. Timmy's costume in this level is his Shrink Suit. This level is accessed through Timmy's bathroom. Time Warped Partly based on the episode Knighty Knight. Looking at Vicky's history homework, Timmy comments on her stupidity and in defense, Vicky wishes that Timmy could go back and time and see how accurate she is. This sends Timmy back to the Medieval Ages where King Arthur is no longer applicable to pull Excalibur from the stone. Setting this straight, Timmy then travels to ancient Egypt to make the pyramids triangular shaped and to ancient Greece to influence their love of sports. Fixing history, Timmy returns home and allows Vicky to believe she is correct. Timmy's costumes in this level are a Robin Hood outfit and Greek and Egyptian clothing. This level is accessible through Timmy's living room couch. A Dog's Life Based on the episode Dog's Day Afternoon. After having Doidle brought to her by Tootie, Vicky wishes that Timmy was as fun and easy to care for as Doidle is. This transforms Timmy into a dog who Tootie loves and keeps Cosmo and Wanda from changing back. Taken to the mall, Timmy searches for a way to make himself less lovable. This is achieved by jumping in the mud baths of the mall's salon. Timmy's costume in this level is his transformation into a dog. This level is accessible through Timmy's kitchen. Crash Landing Based on the episode Spaced Out. After hearing Timmy talk about the wonders that could happen on a Saturday, Vicky wishes that Dimmsdale was attacked by aliens. An invasion by the Yugopotamians who kidnap Vicky and destroy the town forces Timmy to board their space ship and travel to their home land of Yugopotamia. Facing the challenges set by King Grippulon and Queen Jipjorrulac, Timmy convinces them to return Vicky and set the town straight. Timmy's costume in this level is his Crash Nebula outfit. This level is accessible through Timmy's back yard. Bad Luck 101 Based on the episode That Old Black Magic. After being splashed by a passing school bus, Vicky wishes Timmy had all of her bad luck. Three Anti-Fairies appear and follow the two to Timmy's school.Denzel Crocker is at the school looking for fairies and Timmy realizes he must capture the Anti-Fairies before they are seen by Crocker and are used to prove the existence of Fairy God Parents. Chasing down the three Anti-Fairies, Timmy unleashes one on Crocker's fairy hunting van and the other two on Vicky. Timmy has no special costume in this level. This level is accessible through Timmy's front door. The Ultimate Challenge Partly based on the episode A Wish Too Far. Returning to Fairy Court, Jorgen informs Timmy that they have retrieved all but one single page of Da Rules which is enough to suspend Cosmo and Wanda's license and have them taken away from Timmy. In a desperate attempt, Timmy gets Jorgen to set up an Ultimate Challenge where Timmy must battle Vicky while trying to get her to use her last page to wish she never had the book. Jorgen brings Vicky to Fairy World under the guise that she is on a TV show and turns her into a dragon. Timmy manages to get the wish out of Vicky an Da Rules is returned to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy has no costume in this level. This level is accessible through a magic door at the top of the stairs. Collectibles Through the game, there are several collectible item scattered through the level that provide various benefits for the player. Although the goal of the game is to undo Vicky's wishes and collect pages of Da Rules, these are never seen on screen. * Wish Star-A large star that powers Cosmo and Wanda's training wands. Five are needed to grant a wish. They often run from Timmy and try to get him caught by various guards. * Crowns-Each level has an abundance of crowns similar to the ones worn by all fairies that when completing a set of one hundred, give Timmy a one-up. * Timmy Head-Gives Timmy an instant one-up. * Crimson Chin Cards-There are four Crimson Chin cards in all but the final level that reward the player with bonus videos found in the main menu Bonus Videos After collecting all four Crimson Chin cards in a level, the player unlocks a video accessible in the main menu. These videos include 8 clips from the show and one full episode. * The song Icky Vicky from the episode Boys in the Band * The Star Wars parody from Abra-Catastrophe! * The song Shiny Teeth from the episode Shiny Teeth * The Arachnid Kid scene from Abra-Catastrophe! * The song Vicky Free Summer from the episode Microphony * The Jurassic Park parody from the movie Abra-Catastrophe! * The song "Good To Be A Man" from the episode Love Struck! * The morning scene of the episode Action Packed * The full episode Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad The game also features trailers for other Nick games like Tak and the Power of Juju and Spongebob: Battle For Bikini Bottom as well as a brief behind the scenes featurette. Cast * Tara Strong: Timmy Turner * Daran Norris: Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen, Crimson Chin, Comic Book Anchorman * Susan Blakeslee: Wanda, Mrs. Turner * Grey Delisle: Vicky, Tootie, Spatula Woman, Créme Puffs * Gary LeRoi Gray: AJ * Jason Marsden: Chester McBadbat, Male Shopper * Carlos Alazraqui: Denzel Q. Crocker, Juandissimo, Mayor of Dimmsdale, Country Boy * Faith Abrahams: Female Shopper * Lorraine Newman: Queen Jipporulac * Rob Paulsen: King Grippulon, Catcher, Judge at Fairy Court, Guard, Anti-Fairies, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur, Gilded Arches Reception The game was not received well with critics like IGN who gave the game a 5 out of 10. Overall, the PC version scored the lowest amongst game critics. However, developer Blitz Games won Application of Technology Award at the Birmingham Screen Festival for the company's rendering technology that recreated the television show's style into a 3-D environment. |GR=PS2: 73.0% (5 reviews) GBA: 64.0% (1 review) GC: 61.5% (10 reviews) PC: 40.0% (1 review) |MC=GC: 64% (5 reviews) PS2: 60% (4 reviews) }} Trivia *The plot of the game is similar to the "Oh Yeah!" short Where's the Wand which involves Vicky granting her own wishes with Fairy magic due to having Wanda's wand instead of Da Rules. * In the main menu, Cosmo and Wanda poof into different forms one of which being their mice appearance from the main series premiere, Power Mad. * In the dream sequence that acts as a tutorial, Mark Chang is seen guarding a large flower used to teach Timmy about buttons in the game. Oddly enough, Mark does not appear in the level based on his premiere episode Spaced Out. * In the level "A Badge Too Far, Timmy wishes he were disguised as a girl named Timantha which is a reference to the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen. * In the level "The Vicky Virus", the text of the subtitles as well as the game's gauges such as Timmy's health and collected crowns has a more computerized look. * In the level "The Vicky Virus", the second round is called "Battlestar Antartica", a reference to the television show Battlestar Galactiga. * In the same level, the Vicky CPU threatens to turn Timmy into a hedgehog, a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. * In gameplay, when collect 100 crowns, you get an extra life, another reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series (except with rings). * The level "Chinless Blunder" features text and gauges that are more comic book like. * In the level "Chinless Blunder", when chasing down a wish star, Wanda comments that Timmy is "Faster than a speeding wish star." a reference to Superman. * When Country Boy is arrested in the level "Chinless Blunder", his comments are similar to the "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids" line often used by Scooby-Doo villains. * During the level "Chinless Blunder", Wanda advises Timmy that "With great power comes great responsibility" which is a reference to Spiderman. * During the same level, Wanda makes a comment about heroes who can "leap tall buildings", another reference to Superman. * In this level, while fighting the Gilded Arches disco guards Wanda comments that she blames it on the boogie, a reference to the popular The Jacksons hit. * Not long after, Cosmo comments that falling off the building would be a "tragedyyyyy!", a reference to the Bee Gees' song Tragedy. * The Gilded Arches comments during his chase across the rooftops that he is "faster than a speeding Chin.", another reference to Superman. * In the level Mini Timmy, when making a wish Timmy will dance the robot in his Shrink Suit. * After Wanda comments on the way ancient Greek's named constellations during a chase for a wish star in the level "Time Warped", Cosmo mentions his nickel Philip which is a reference to the episode Spaced Out. * When searching the mall in the level A Dog's Life", boxes are stacked in a set of aisles that have pictures of animals seen in the show such as Cosmo and Wanda's goldfish disguise, Cosmo's parrot disguise from Abra-Catastrophe! and the hamsters from Channel Chasers. * In the same level, Cosmo refers to himself as Cosmo T. Kirk, a reference to James T. Kirk of Star Trek who shares a middle name with Timmy. * When passing through the salon of the same level, pictures of the hair dressers seen in The Boy Who Would Be Queen are hung on the wall. * During the level "Crash Landing", Cosmo comments on the Yugopotamians use of bendy straws as weapons, a reference to their premiere episode Spaced Out. * In this same level, when chasing a wish star Cosmo claims it is "One giant leap...for a star." a reference to the famous words of Neil Armstrong during the first moon landing. * After completing the game, Timmy asks if he can freely wish again and Cosmo responds with "Go ahead punk, make a wish.", a reference to the movie Sudden Impact. * A demo of the PC version is featured on the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour DVD. * In "A Dog's Life", Timmy dog's tail would spin when he flies, refering to Miles "Tails" Prower from to Sonic the Hedgehog series. Category:Video games